


Send me on my way

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Apologies, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Getting Back Together, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Post-Break Up, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Jealousy makes Kevin break up with Mitch and Stoffel. But they all still love each other, even though it's difficult for Kevin to accept that.Luckily Nico is there to talk some sense into the Dane.





	Send me on my way

**Author's Note:**

> These three are all so cute and I just had to try then as a OT3 :3

“Stoff? You in here?” Mitch called as he walked into the hotel room in New York. The Belgian looked up from the bed, smiling as the Kiwi walked over.

“Hi.” He chuckled as Mitch crawled onto the bed, pressing close to Stoffel and bringing their lips together for a needy kiss. The season had ended now, which meant they had all the time in the world for each other.

“Hi beautiful.” Mitch purred, nuzzling Stoffel’s cheek. Stoffel tugged him closer, rolling onto his side as they regarded each other in silence,their smiles falling slightly.

“I miss him.” Stoffel whispered eventually. Mitch sighed shakily, closing his eyes.

“Me too.” He said, his voice hoarser now. Stoffel sighed and brought Mitch closer, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“He made his decision. We can’t force him to be with us if he doesn’t love us.” He muttered. Mitch’s eyes filled with tears and he didn’t answer, instead playing with the thin bracelet around his wrist. It had been a present from Kevin, and he still wore it even though the Dane had turned his back on them. Stoffel used to have a matching bracelet around his own wrist, but it was now hidden in the drawer of his nightstand. 

Seeing the bracelet hurt, reminded him of what the three of them had together. But at the same time he couldn’t bear throwing it away completely. It also symbolizes his love for Mitch, and besides, even if Kevin claimed he didn’t love them, Stoffel still loved him with all his heart. And he just hoped Kevin would return to them.

“Stoff?” Mitch spoke up softly. Stoffel looked down at the small Kiwi, eyes widening when he saw Mitch was crying.

“I want him back.” Mitch hiccuped. Stoffel kissed the tears off his cheeks, trying desperately not to cry as well. He hardened his face the best he could.

“You still have me.” It came out sharper than he had meant to, and Mitch flinched.

“That’s not what I meant…” Mitch whispered defensively. Stoffel sighed.

“I know, sorry.” He mumbled. Mitch sighed as well, fingers drawing over Stoffel’s cheeks. Stoffel leaned into the touch, slinging his arm over Mitch’s waist.

“We could try talking to him?” He proposed. Mitch lowered his eyes.

“He blocked me, on social media, my phone number, everything.” Mitch whispered. “But I want him back, I know he loves us still.” He added. Stoffel wasn’t so sure. If Kevin really loved them, why would be break up? Break up via text so he wouldn’t even look him then in the eye…

Stoffel sighed, rolling onto his back and pulling Mitch on top of him. The Kiwi smiled shakily, straddling Stoffel’s legs and leaning down for a soft kiss.

“I’ll try to reach out, yeah?” Stoffel promised. “Or ask Nico or Max to pass on the message…” he furrowed his brows a little. Mitch’s thumb rubbed over the slight wrinkles between Stoffel’s eyebrows.

“I love you.” Mitch spoke. Stoffel let his hands brush down Mitch’s sides, letting them slip under the thin fabric of Mitch’s shirt.

“I love you too.” He answered, pulling the fabric off completely. He focused his full attention on the man on top of him, grinning as Mitch rocked his hips slowly, grinding his perfectly round bum back on Stoffel’s crotch.

“Let me take your mind off things.” Mitch whispered. Stoffel winked and nodded.

“I’m not going to say no to that.” 

~~~~~

Meanwhile, in a hotel room near Silverstone, Kevin was sleeping restlessly. He kept turning over, hands reaching for something that wasn’t there.

“Stoff… Mitch…” he gasped out, eyes opening. But they weren’t there. Kevin shuddered and curled in on himself, biting his bottom lip. The bathroom door opened, and Kevin felt his heart skip a beat, before frowning when he realised it was Nico walking in. 

“Ssh, go back to sleep sweetheart.” Nico whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching out to drag his fingers through Kevin’s hair.

“What are you doing here?” Kevin asked, wiping at his eyes and propping himself up a little with a weary expression on his face. Nico sighed.

“You got drunk, and when I dragged you out of the bar you started crying, muttering something in Danish. I’d figured it’d be safer to stay with you, make sure you were okay.” He explained gently. Kevin scoffed.

“I did not cry, I have nothing to cry about.” He snapped back, demonstratively turning his back on the German. He felt Nico laying down as well, the German sighing and rubbing Kevin’s back.

“Why did you break up with them?” Nico asked. Kevin stayed quiet. Nico sighed and Kevin squeaked when he felt Nico’s hands wrap around his biceps, turning him over and pulling him into a warm chest.

“You still love them. You three were perfect together. Apologize to them, they want you back as well.” Nico whispered against the top of his head. Kevin still struggled against his hold but then sagged against him, nuzzling his face into Nico’s shoulder. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed this gentle kind of contact.

“I’ve been so stupid.” Kevin choked out. Nico shushed him gently.

“What happened, Liebling?” He whispered. Kevin sniffled.

“I-I was jealous.” He whispered. “Now that Stoff is in FE too, him and Mitch spend so much time together, while I’m lucky to see them once a month. They seemed so close and in love every time I Skyped them, and I felt like I wasn’t welcome anymore.” Kevin let out a soft sound and Nico pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Stoffel texted me.” He admitted. Kevin jerked his head up, eyes wide.

“About what?” He asked. Nico smiled gently.

“He said they miss you, that Mitch has been crying and he hasn’t done much better himself.” Nico told him. Kevin scoffed.

“You’re lying.” He snapped. Nico shrugged, reaching behind him and grabbing his phone.

“See for yourself.” He muttered, showing Kevin the messages. Kevin stared mutely at them for a moment, before letting out a shaky sigh. 

“I don’t know what to do, how to make this up to them.” He whispered. Nico sighed.

“But you do want them back? You still love them?” He asked. Kevin sniffled and nodded desperately.

“I love them both so much.” He cried. Nico pressed a kiss to his forehead, before sitting up.

“Then call them.” Nico whispered as he untangled Kevin’s fingers from his sweater. “Set this right,” he added, squeezing Kevin’s wrist. Kevin watched with wide eyes as Nico grabbed his shoes and phone and got ready to leave. Kevin quickly jogged after him, hugging Nico tightly just as the German was opening the door.

“Thank you.” He mumbled. And he meant it with all his heart.

~~~

2 weeks later; Stoffels and Mitch had returned to Monaco together, lazily alternating spending their time in bed or on the beach. Neither of them spoke about Kevin again, not wanting to spoil the carefully optimistic mood they shared. 

Stoffel couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed, just lounging on the sofa in his boxers with Mitch leaning back against his chest. He wasn’t sure what movie they were even watching anymore, but it didn’t matter. Mitch had fallen asleep some time ago, clutching onto Stoff’s arm as if it was his teddy bear. He buried his face into Mitch’s soft hair, and simply closed his eyes.

His eyes opened abruptly again when he heard a key in the lock, before the door slowly opened. 

“Kevin…” Stoffel breathed. The Dane’s cheeks were flushed red, and he quickly slipped into the apartment, dropping his bag on the floor. It was only then that he looked up to make eye contact with Stoffel. 

“Hi…” he said, voice trembling. Stoffel didn’t know what to say, instead focusing on steadying Mitch as the Kiwi stirred. Mitch’s sleepy brown eyes blinked heavily, before widening when he focused on Kevin.

“Y-you’re back.” Mitch gasped, scrambling to get up and rushing over. Kevin hugged Mitch tightly, screwing his eyes shut as he took comfort in the Kiwi’s familiar smell.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered against Mitch’s skin. “I love you, both of you.” He added. Mitch sobbed and wordlessly kissed him, hands pressed to Kevin’s cheeks. Stoffel hesitantly walked over too, but made no move to touch Kevin.

“Why?” He asked shakily. Kevin kept an arm around Mitch, biting his lip nervously.

“I was jealous. That you got to spend so much time together while I was stuck in a completely different track.” He explained. “And I know it was unfair of me to react this way. Mitch was in a similar situation and never reacted like that. But I… I was so afraid I was going to lose you both that I- I wanted it to be on my own terms.” he muttered brokenly. Mitch cuddled close.

“Oh babe… It’s okay, I forgive you.” He soothed, pressing kisses along Kevin’s collarbone. Kevin smiled in relief, before looking up at Stoffel.

“Please, I love you so much…” he whispered, eyes filling with tears. Stoffel rushed over now, letting out a sob as he was pulled into a sloppy kiss by Kevin. It felt right, god he had missed the feeling of Kevin’s lips so much. Mitch impatiently clutched at the two of them, joining to kiss even though it only made it more sloppy.

“I’m so sorry.” Kevin whispered. Stoffel curled around his side, Mitch around the other. They were still hurt, but having Kevin back was more important than holding grudges.

“Never do that again, please…” Mitch sobbed. Kevin shook his head, kissing the tip of Mitch’s nose to make him smile again. 

“I was so stupid, I’m not going to make that mistake a second time.” He promised. Stoffel sighed, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s throat before pulling away. 

“Come.” He whispered, taking Kevin’s hand and holding the other out to Mitch. He lead them over to the bedroom, crawling onto the soft covers. The two other men settled into his sides, both resting their heads on Stoffel’s chest. Stoffel felt complete again, and smiled softly. 

“I forgive you.” He told Kevin softly as the Dane apprehensively nuzzled the freckled skin of his shoulder. Kevin relaxed, the tension in his body falling away. Mitch reached to take his hand, dark eyes slowly fluttering closed. Stoffel grinned, turning to Kevin. 

“You better try to sleep now. We have missed you and need to catch up on some time tonight.” He purred, hand brushing over Kevin’s lower back. Kevin closed his eyes, contented smile on his face.

“Thank you for forgiving me” he whispered. Mitch sleepily linked their fingers together.

“That’s true love.”


End file.
